


A Devil Of My Word

by immortalhubbys



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, married!piercifer, so of COURSE it's angst, there really isn't much to say other this i suppose, this is literally a fic about marcus dying in lucifer's arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 22:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalhubbys/pseuds/immortalhubbys
Summary: The cure to Marcus' curse is a selfless act. Unfortunately, he finds that out in the worst way possible.





	A Devil Of My Word

It was a split of a second kind of thing as Marcus jumped in front of Lucifer.  
  
The bullet went right through him. He felt it go right through him, pain erupting where the bullet touched.  
  
The pain grew by the second and, for some reason, he couldn't fully process what happened, his hand reaching for the wound almost out of instinct and his gaze searching for the source of his pain.  
  
Pain shot through him as soon as he touched the wound, his touch feather-light, but the pain that resulted was almost unbearable. Still, he didn't take his hand away.  
  
He pressed onto wound, the pain turning excruciating as he did so, and could feel the hole the bullet made through him. He felt the blood that was dripping out of it too.  
  
Time stopped for him in that moment, everything fading around him, save for his husband.  
  
He slowly looked up, his gaze meeting Lucifer's and there was no way to describe the way Lucifer was looking at him other than staring.  
  
They stared at each other for what could've been seconds or minutes or hours and Marcus wasn't sure how long it has been since he got shot when he dropped in Lucifer's arms.  
  
"Honey!" Lucifer almost shouted as he caught his husband in his arms and Marcus was shaken out of his thoughts, looking at his husband and trying to steady himself.  
  
"I'm fine." He grumbled, his knees going weak. He would've fell if it wasn't for the iron grip Lucifer had on him.  
  
Lucifer helped him sit down, Marcus putting his head on Lucifer's chest and unintentionally forcing Lucifer to sit down as well.  
  
He could hear Lucifer's heart racing and he could feel Lucifer's hands shaking.  
  
"I'm fine." He muttered, forcing a smile that Lucifer couldn't even see, but it was the intention that mattered.  
  
"You know I'm always fine, Lucifer." He added, a little louder this time.  
  
And then, almost as a sick joke targeted not towards him but towards his husband, his arm started burning. And it burned right where his mark was. Panic rushed through him in that moment.  
  
He wasn't gonna be fine.  
  
Marcus held onto Lucifer in that second, an arm wrapped around Lucifer's waist, his own hands starting to shake as well.  
  
He wasn't ready to die, he realized, and even more so, he wasn't ready to leave Lucifer. So he clung onto his husband, hoping that it would save him, somehow.  
  
He clutched at his wound with his free hand, the pain intensifying in that moment and in that very same moment he remembered about the pain, the pain that signaled that he was still alive.  
  
He looked down at the hand that was on his wound and clung on the pain too, pressing his hand harder onto his wound, because for as long as he could feel the pain he knew that he was alive.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Lucifer asked, voice barely above that of a whisper. He couldn't bring himself to speak any louder than that, not without sobbing.  
  
He was terrified in that moment, the bad feeling that has been looming over him like a dark cloud only amplifying despite his husband's reassuring words.  
  
Marcus looked at Lucifer and he knew exactly what he had to do, despite how wrong it felt.  
  
"Because you would've died if that bullet hit you, but I'll be just fine. There's nothing to be worried about." Marcus said, lying right through his teeth.  
  
"Will you, really?" Lucifer asked, holding back tears.  
  
"Yes, I will, sweetie. There's nothing to worry about." He said, forcing himself to sit up just so he could properly look Lucifer in the eye.  
  
"You-you called me sweetie." Lucifer blurted out, his heart sinking in his stomach. "You-you never do that... not unless something bad happened." Lucifer added, stating what was a well known fact between the two of them.  
  
"You're... you're gonna... you're gonna _die_ , aren't you?" He whispered, struggling to say _the_ word.  
  
Saying it made it real and he didn't want Marcus to die.  
  
In that moment, right before he could answer, Marcus dropped down, not having the strength to sit up. He laid his head on Lucifer's lap, taking a deep breath, a breath tainted with blood that almost made him choke, before he spoke.  
  
"No, I won't. Not for long, anyway." Marcus said and cupped Lucifer's face with the hand that used to around Lucifer's waist, gently caressing Lucifer's cheek with his thumb. He forced a smile, but his smile seemed too forced for Lucifer to believe it.  
  
Lucifer closed his eyes under Marcus' touch. In that moment they both knew that Marcus was gonna die, for good this time.  
  
From the pet names, to the soft touches and to the fake smiles, Lucifer could tell that his husband knew that he was gonna die.  
  
"Then why are you doing this?" He asked, a sob escaping his lips afterwards, a sob which he held in for way too long. He didn't mention what he was talking about, but they both knew.  
  
He was talking about the slip-ups, as Marcus called them. Slip-ups from an otherwise impeccable performance.  
  
"You're scared and I'm trying to confront you." Marcus said, justifying his slip-ups without missing a beat. From the look on Lucifer's face he realized that Lucifer didn't believe him.  
  
"I'll be fine, my love." He said, slipping up yet again.  
  
"I'll be fine, _Lucifer_ ." He added, trying to mend all the damage he already did, but there was no turning back in that moment. Lucifer was onto him.  
  
Lucifer sobbed, a tear running down his cheek. Marcus caught it and wiped it off, his heart aching as he watched Lucifer break right before him.  
  
"Please, honey, don't cry. I'll be fine, I promise." He said, feeling his life leaving his body by the second.  
He clung onto his wound harder than before, relieved when a wave of pain went right through him. He groaned at the pain, his teeth gritted, and his hand fell off Lucifer's cheek.  
  
Still, he didn't break eye contact with Lucifer, not for a single second, because all he had left was seconds, minutes at best, and he didn't want to waste any of them.  
  
Lucifer shook his head. "No, you won't." He choked out, as more tears ran down his face.  
  
He leaned in for one last kiss, having to accept that his husband wasn't gonna make it out alive.  
  
Marcus leaned in too, with his last bits of strength, their lips connecting and everything forgotten in that moment.  
  
Lucifer ran his fingers along Marcus' side, grabbing at his husband's shirt and holding tightly onto Marcus, trying to prolong the inevitable.  
  
Marcus cupped Lucifer's cheek with his hand, again, his way of holding on a lot more gentle, and he could taste the salt from Lucifer's tears onto his lips.  
  
He pulled Lucifer closer to him, deepening the kiss, a silent "I'm not going anywhere" and somehow he ended up lying even during their last kiss. Except that that one time he wasn't lying to Lucifer, but rather to himself.  
  
The pain slowly started to go numb and Marcus just grew weaker by the second. He moved his hand to Lucifer's shoulder and he pulled Lucifer even closer to him, their chests fully pressed against each other.  
  
It was only a few seconds later that Lucifer was released from Marcus' grip, as Marcus' body turned heavy in Lucifer's arms.  
  
Lucifer clutched his husband's body to his chest, not wanting to believe that his husband was really gone, and he fell dead silent, a countdown going in his mind.  
  
Because maybe, just maybe, he was wrong not to believe Marcus, or at least he hoped he was. But, the seconds were ticking and Marcus was still dead.  
  
"Please, please, _please_ , honey! Please, _Marcus_ , _please_ , wake up!" He muttered in Marcus' ear, hoping that his husband was just playing a sick, sick joke on him.  
  
"Really, wake up! This... this is not funny! At all!" He added a few seconds later, but still nothing.  
  
"Please, Marcus... _please_ ... you-you can't die. Y-you promised you'll never never me..." He said, voice barely above that of a whisper, pretty much begging at that point. Anything if that meant that Marcus wasn't gonna die.  
  
But nothing happened. Marcus was still dead and he was gonna stay dead. There was no joke, no catch, no coming back to life this time. Marcus was really dead and, as that realization slowly sank in, something broke and something burned inside of Lucifer.  
  
Lucifer's heart shattered into a million pieces as he bursted into tears, his insides breaking under the pressure and his back burning, muscles pulsing and bones turning to ash.

  
Something died inside of him when he was stripped away of the last bit of his husband that he had and he didn't even hear Chloe talking to him.  
  
"Lucifer?" She asked softly, putting a hand on Lucifer's shoulder. The same shoulder that Marcus touched and Lucifer winced, every part of him that Marcus touched before dying hurting almost like Lucifer got branded in those spots.  
  
Chloe took her hand away, not sure how to approach the situation as she had never seen Lucifer _that_ devastated.  
  
"Lucifer, please, look at me..." She whispered, Lucifer looking up at her, his face the definition of pain and heartbreak.  
  
"Let's go, Lucifer. Let's take you home." She offered, holding out a hand for Lucifer to take, but Lucifer shook his head. He clutched his hands to his chest, keeping them as far away from Chloe as possible.  
  
"No..." He breathed out, shaking his head.  
  
He didn't have a home anymore, his home died with Marcus.  
  
"You can't stay here, Lucifer. You have to go home." She pointed out and Lucifer reluctantly nodded, still keeping a certain distance from her.  
  
"C'mon, let's go!" She added, standing up and watching as Lucifer stood up as well. He nodded again once he was ready to go, Chloe smiling sympathetically at him as she walked by his side.  
  
"I'll drive you home." Chloe offered once they got to her car, Lucifer nodding absent-mindedly without even really comprehending what Chloe told him.  
  
He got into the car, not saying a single word until Chloe parked in front of Lux and only then he muttered a barely audible thanks, his voice hoarse from the crying.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me or anyone else to stay with you tonight? You shouldn't be alone right now." She said, a ghost of a smile on Lucifer's face.  
  
"No, I'm good, but thanks. Good night, Chloe." He said and he got out of the car before she could say anything else.  
  
He entered the club, the beat of the music ringing through him and making him dizzy. He made his way to the stairs through the crowd, stumbling over his feet as he did so, his head spinning at that point.  
  
He flopped onto the couch as soon as he got in _his_ penthouse, sobbing as he realized that the penthouse was his and his only from that point on.  
  
A shiver went down his back, the apartment feeling cold and way too big for one person without Marcus' presence. He forced himself to stand up, going on the balcony and leaning on the rail and looking out at a city that didn't feel like home to him anymore.  
  
Nothing and nowhere felt like home to him anymore.  
  
Then he went back inside, wandering around the apartment like a ghost, like he was the dead one and not Marcus, thinking about the past 8 years that he spend with the man he could confidently call the love of his life.  
  
He remembered all the mornings and all the midnights.  
  
He remembered all the kisses and all the hugs.  
  
He remembered how they fought for their love, all the tears and all the blood and all the times they swayed together in complete silence, the thought of being in each other's arms being the only music they needed.  
  
He remembered it all, the good times and the bad times.  
  
He remembered a promise that Marcus made to him and then he remembered another promise, but one _he_ made to Marcus.  
  
And he laughed a sad, sad laugh, because in some way he did fulfil that promise.  
  
"Looks like I am a devil of my word after all."

**Author's Note:**

> The death that my boy Marcus deserved and what first crossed my mind when I heard about the title change for the finale like 1-2 months ago.


End file.
